Welcome to the Choir Room
Welcome to the Choir Room is the first episode of Season One of: Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight. It first aired on the 9th of February 2013. It is written by Luke&DiannaMagick. Plot It's a new year at McKinley High and Glee Club Director Kerwin, is out to find fresh blood to join the new and improved New Directions. Many students show a passion for the arts and audition, with unexpected results. Popularity chains are instantly dished out to the new freshmans courtesy of the Jocks and Cheerios and new friendships form through the love of arts. Sis makes it her goal to ensure New Directions is over before it has even begun. Episode Kerwin moved swiftly through the halls, sign up sheet in hand, he rushed towards the notice board. Only to be stalled by one Sis Sylvester. "Now now, Mr Ying or whatever your name is. I'm certain it will end in Ying as you asian people are all the same. What on earth do you think you are doing?" she asked. "Putting up the New Directions sign up sheet..." Kerwin replied. He attempted to barge past Sis who only strengthened her stance as she snatched the sign up sheet from Kerwin. "Now listen here, asian token. The arts have no place here at McKinley High, if you even dare start up this pitiful excuse for a club. I will do everything in my power to DESTROY you." Sis warned Kerwin. She began to tear the sign up sheet into little pieces. Kerwin watched as a smile formed on his face. "Do you really think i'm stupid enough to not do any research? I know what you're like Sis Sylvester. I know you hate the arts, because you have no artistic talent. Boo hoo, New Directions is starting back up. I will stop at nothing to make it a success." Kerwin managed to break past the barrier that was Sis and turned around waving another sign up sheet in his hand. He gave Sis a sarcastic grin as Sis looked on, raging. "You have made a mortal enemy, sushi boy!" she screamed. Kerwin walked on proudly as he reached the notice board. He pinned up the sign up sheet and took a step back. He looked at the sheet and took a deep breath. "Bring it on." he said smiling. Dream On begins to play as the scene changes to Kerwin in the auditorium singing about his dreams and success. He sings with passion and determination, as the song ends Kerwin is left on the auditorium stage looking out into the seats. He laughs and puts his hands on his head. Jade and Drew walked down the halls of McKinley High arm in arm, it was their first day at McKinley and they were determined to make an impact. You see, the two had been best friends since they can only remember. The two were inseparable, they even had a pairing name: 'Jrew'. You could not tear these two apart. Drew tapped Jade on the shoulder with excitement as the two reached the main hall of the school. "Jade! Jade! Look!" Drew yelled, his finger pointing directly to the school notice board. "What about it?" Jade said laughing. Drew sighed and slapped his hand on his forehead. "Really Jade? Weren't you the one that said you wanted to be big stars at this school? That notice board will have things on there that will spring us right to the top." Drew explained. "Oh, then maybe we should go tak..." Drew pulled Jade over to the board before she could even finish her sentence. The two pairs of eyes scanned the notice board rapidly. Each friend pointing out different clubs they could join. "Football team? No." "Cheerios? No." "A.V Club? No." The pair looked through every single sign up sheet and sighed. "There is absolutely nothing of interest here, damn!" said Jade. "I know, it sucks. There has to be something. We need something so big and glamorous. Like us" said Drew. Drew propped his hand against the notice board and accidentally knocked one of the drawing pins out. Numerous sheets fell to the ground, Drew and Jade quickly gathered them to not attract a lot of notice and began pinning them up. They were almost done when Drew held one final sheet in his hand. It read, 'Join the McKinley High Glee Club, New Directions! Auditions today in the auditorium.' Drew smiled and looked up at Jade, "I think we just found our dynamite." Drew said. Who You Are/Blow Me (One Last Kiss) begins to play as the scene changes to Jade and Drew dressed like music stars rocking out on the auditorium stage. They give a powerful, energy fueled performance which leaves Kerwin stunned. "Wow, you two. I have never seen anything like it, it was phenomenal. Great job!" Kerwin said, he clapped as Jade and Drew left the auditorium. Kerwin called for the next auditionee. A young girl came onto the stage, she looked slightly nervous. "Hello, what is your name?" Kerwin asked. "Gina." the girl replied swiftly, to avoid in depth conversation. "and why do you want to join New Directions?" Kerwin asked. "Because I just can't find my place at this damn school, I need somewhere I can be myself, I think Glee Club is that place." Gina explained. "Okay, so what will you be singing today?" Kerwin asked. "Hallelujah, the Alexandra Burke version." Gina answered. "Okay, off you go." Kerwin said. Hallelujah begins to play as Gina gives a powerful, heartfelt performance with such beauty and emotion. Kerwin is left stunned and as the song comes to a close viciously applauds Gina. "Amazing! Wow Gina! That was incredible. Thank you for auditioning!" Gina smiled and did a small curtsy. "Thank you" she said as she left the auditorium. "Next!" Kerwin called. A boy walked out onto stage, he looked very happy and excited to be where he was. He reached the centre of the stage and beamed a smile at Kerwin. "Hi, my name is Gareth and i'll be singing I Get a Kick out Of You from the musical Anything Goes. I have always wanted to be in a Glee Club, but McKinley nor did my old school offer it. As soon as I heard one was starting up, I knew I had to join. I want to entertain people by singing, I really hope you like my performance!" Gareth said. "Okay, off you go!" said Kerwin. I Get a Kick Out of You begins to play, Gareth gives a very theatrical performance, his vocals are exceptional and Kerwin is very impressed. The song comes to a close and Kerwin claps. "Amazing Gareth, thanks for auditioning." Gareth laughed. "Thank you" he said, as he left the auditorium. The Cheerios were hard at work practicing their latest routine in the Gymnasium, head cheerleader Perry and co-captain Gauri were leading the routine. Music began to play as Perry and Gauri began to sing When I Grow Up whilst performing the complex routine. The Cheerios danced insanely and performed rather extreme moves. The few students in the crowds watching the practice were speechless at the technical skill of the Cheerios, and the vocal ability of Perry and Gauri. The performance came to a close as Sis Sylvester got out her megaphone and screamed into it. "AWFUL! JUST TERRIBLE! DID ANY OF YOU EVEN PRACTICE?! SLOPPY SLOPPY BABIES!" Sis screamed. The Cheerios sighed as they left the centre of the gymnasium. A young student ran up to Perry, Gauri and Jas as they walked towards the bleachers. "Oh hey Luke." Perry said with a smile on her face. "Hey guys, that was amazing. I have no idea what Coach Sis is talking about." Luke said. "Tell me about it, we were flawless." Gauri said. The girls all laughed together. "You coming to lunch?" Jas asked Luke. "Yeah, let's go." Luke said. The three girls and Luke left the gymnasium and met Juan, Danny and Andy in the halls. "Hey boys, good football practice?" Perry asked flirtatiously. "Awesome, gotta work out some more though. Keeping this physique is harder than it looks." said Juan. The boys nodded simultaneously. "So, Luke. Gonna tell us why you didn't sign up for football this year?" asked Danny. "Umm, I really just couldn't be bothered." Luke replied. "Couldn't be bothered?" Andy asked confused. "Dude it's football!" said Juan. "So, what are you gonna do all year?" asked Perry. Luke looked down. "Umm, well... I was thinking of this." Luke took a New Directions flyer out of his bag and handed it to Perry. "Glee Club, are you serious Luke?" asked Gauri. "Well, yeah. I like singing, I thought it would be a nice change." Luke replied. "Dude... You can't be serious. This is social suicide for you, and eventually for ME." Perry warned Luke. "Seriously Luke, if you join that club we can't be friends with you anymore. You will bring us bad reputation." Jas explained. Luke looked confused. "What?! Are you kidding me?! Are you guys that shallow? We have been friends for years and just because I want to join a club you are saying we can't be friends?! Screw you guys! I am joining and I don't care what you think!" Luke raged. "Your choice dude... Don't come crying to me." Perry said. Luke started to walk off when Juan called him, Luke turned around to be greeted by a slushie to the face. The juices stang Luke's eyes. The group of popular students laughed and Perry walked up to Luke. "This was your choice for wanting to join the loser brigade" Perry said as she flicked her hair and strutted off. Luke stood still for what seemed to be longer than a short moment until he made his way to the bathroom. He began to wash his face as he looked in the mirror. He saw a shattered image of his once social status. He no longer had any friends, what was he to do? Luke began to sing Empty Chairs at Empty Tables in the mirror about losing his friends, during the song the scene changes to the auditorium where Luke is auditioning for New Directions. He gives a powerful and emotional performance, almost in tears at the end. "Phenomenal Luke, absolutely breathtaking. Thanks for auditioning." Kerwin said as Luke left the auditorium. "Next!" Kerwin called as a young girl came out onto the stage. She looked rather confident and clearly knew what she was doing. "Hi my name is Emma Lawson and I'll be singing Mine by Taylor Swift. It's a song about being in love with that one special person, that one person who means more than the world to you. Something I want to experience in life one day." Emma smiled a smile filled with hope and ambition. "Okay Emma, off you go" said Kerwin. Mine begins to play as Emma plays guitar, she gives a beautiful acoustic version of the song which leaves Kerwin breathless. Her vocals are strong and the performance us flawless. As the song ends Emma beams a grin at Kerwin who laughs. "Wow, Emma. That was incredible. I could really feel the connection, thank you for auditioning." Kerwin looked at his sign up sheet copy, there was one final auditionee. "Have we got a Trae?" Kerwin asked, a young boy walked out and raised his hand. "That's me, I'm Trae." the boy replied. "Oh welcome Trae, what will you be singing for us today?" "Love Without Tragedy by Rihanna. I think it really gives me a chance to express myself and my vocal ability." Trae explained with a great deal of sass. "Sure Trae, off you go." Love Without Tragedy begins as Trae gives a fierce performance with note perfect vocals. Kerwin is stunned at the performance and watches Trae's performing skills. He was a true diva, he would definitely be the fire of Glee Club. As the song ends Kerwin gets up and gives Trae a standing ovation. Trae smiles at Kerwin. "Amazing Trae, absolutely amazing. Thanks for auditioning." Trae nodded and left the auditorium. "Well, what a bunch..." Kerwin muttered as he got up to leave the auditorium. Sis watched on in anger, "You are going down asian." she said from afar, barely audible to Kerwin. The next day Kerwin walked up the notice board and posted the accepted members of New Directions, one by one each auditionee went to check the list. Emma scanned the list and saw her name, she jumped up and down as she skipped down the hallway. Jade and Drew also checked the list, hand in hand they waited until they found their names. The two screamed and embraced as the linked arms and walked off laughing to each other. Gareth was next to check the list, he was overwhelmed with joy to see his name on the list. He was giggling as he walked away from the notice board. Gina walked up and quickly read the list, she found her name and forced a smile. She tried to act cool to prevent embarrassment. Luke followed after Gina , he checked the list and saw his name. He put his hand over his mouth with joy. He turned and saw Perry, Gauri, Jas, Juan, Danny and Andy glaring at him. Perry shook her head at him and Gauri mouthed "Loser." They all laughed, Luke sighed and walked the opposite direction. Trae was last to look at the list, he scanned the entire list until the bottom where his name lay. He was so pleased, he was kind of expecting it but none the less he was happy to be accepted. He walked off with a grin on his face. The bottom of the sheet read: 'Congratulations! You were all accepted!' The newly found members of New Directions sat together in the Choir Room for their first Glee Club meeting. Kerwin walked in and smiled at the new members. "Welcome to the Choir Room!" he cheered. The members all laughed. "Okay so guys, I don't know if you know this but to compete at Sectionals we need 12 members. At the moment we have 7. So we need to raise awareness of Glee Club, get those people who are afraid to show their talent to audition so they can truly shine. Any ideas?" Kerwin asked. Trae and Gareth nodded to each other, "Actually sir, me and Trae have been thinking about this already. How about a performance at lunch? Everyone would be watching and we are bound to get somebody to audition." Gareth explained. Trae nodded and smiled at Gareth. "Nice one, bud." Trae said. "I like it, what a great idea!" Kerwin said with much enthusiasm. The bell rang for class. "Okay guys, I am trusting you with this one, come up with a great song to perform and sing it for the school at lunch. I'll be around watching. Good luck!" Kerwin said as the club left. Emma caught up with Luke and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, let's discuss song ideas." Emma said. Luke was shocked to be randomly spoken to but none the less answered. "Well I was thinking Good Life by OneRebublic?" Luke asked. "Ohmygosh, you absolute genius. We are gonna be great friends." Emma said. Luke looked at Emma. "Aha, of course!" Luke said, had he already made a new friend? He was overjoyed. Emma called across the hall to the other members. "Good Life, OneRepublic, Lunch in the Cafeteria!" she said to alert the others. The scene changes to the cafeteria. Good Life begins to play with solos from all members of the club. The Glee Club dance around in the cafeteria and create a very lively performance which gets some people on their feet. As the song ends the New Directions are feeling pretty proud of themselves from the small applause they get. "Sign up for New Directions, the new glee club! Auditions today!" yelled Drew. The popular students look on with hatred. The Glee Club begins to leave as a group, hoping they will have inspired some auditions. As they walk down the halls they are confronted by Perry, Juan, Gauri and the rest of the popular gang. "Wow, just when I thought you couldn't be any bigger losers you went and did that." Perry said. "Oh pipe down hag!" Drew yells. Perry gasped. "You glee clubbers need to know your place." said Gauri. "Oh snap." said Trae. As the popular gangs threw numerous slushies at the entire Glee Club and walked off down the halls leaving them soaking wet. "To the bathroom..." Luke said. The rest of the club moaning about their eyes stinging. Coach Sis Sylvester looked on laughing. Songs * (*) denotes an unreleased song. Featured Cast *IceBerry as Kerwin Dean. *LVSory as Sis Sylvester. *Camsay as Juan Bainbridge. *Luke&DiannaMagick as Luke Hensley. *LoveWithoutTragedy as Trae Lachtner. *DrewlovesKuinn as Drew Morgan. *JadeGagaOlly as Jade Richman. *Brittanarocks as Emma Lawson. *Tikeisamazing as Gareth Adams. *GinaSays16 as Gina Garcia. *Gleek4life587 as Jas Montez. *TinaForever as Gauri Daniels. *EroticFishCake as Perry Scott. *RiseAgainsT as Andrew Ross. *DapperBlaineLover as Daniel Gallacher. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Luke&DiannaMagick